


A Very Happy Nap

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: While trying to nap together, things get a little steamy. This is shameless smut





	A Very Happy Nap

“Lapis?” Peridot called softly as she approached the hammock currently holding her dozing barnmate, “Lapis, can I come join you?”

 

“Hmmm?” Came the sleepy response, “C’mere.”

 

Padding over to the side of the precarious bed, Peridot peered inside, finding Lapis holding her arms wide to allow Peridot to crawl in with her. With a grin, Peridot carefully pulled herself in and all but collapsed into Lapis’s arms when the hammock gave a dangerous swing. They both laughed, Lapis’s coming out in a tired and breathy giggle, waiting for everything to still.

 

Once it did, Peridot shifted into a more comfortable position, tucked under Lapis’s chin with their legs tangled together, then prepared to follow her barnmate into sleep. 

 

Sometimes it was hard for Peridot to nap; Lapis had mastered the art of blocking everything out to the point where she often snored, something Peridot adored. Normally Lapis was the first out and Peridot would listen to her rhythmic breathing until she was lulled off herself.

 

Today, however, Peridot kept dozing off and waking back up every few minutes. She yawned drowsily and snuggled closer to Lapis, throwing a leg further over her hips. Her head was full of ideas for Morps, but she didn't want to get up quite yet.

 

Lapis didn't seem to want her to move, either, if the way Peridot was pulled closer was any indication. The affection, even while unconscious, made Peridot giggle and nuzzle Lapis under the chin. Lapis tilted her head back, inviting more attention to her throat, which Peridot was happy to oblige, then gave a breathy moan when it continued.

 

This wasn't a particularly uncommon situation for them, both gems were incredibly touchy when it was just the two of them. In their own ways, they were starved for affection and having a willing partner was absolutely amazing. They had even been intimate with each other a few times over the past two weeks, a new development that Peridot was looking forward to exploring.

 

Speaking of exploring, with Lapis's throat at her mercy, Peridot was free to add her lips to the equation, kissing up and down the sensitive expanse. It was kind of soothing, in a way, dropping rhythmic pecks along smooth skin. It was almost enough to encourage Peridot to try again for sleep.

 

Then she felt something she hadn't been expecting; a bulge began to twitch and grow against her thigh. Peridot froze, recognizing Lapis's tentacle unfurling itself from her sheath. Apparently, her affection on Lapis's neck was well received, even in sleep. 

 

Peridot stilled her movements, attention focused on her fourth favorite part of the other gem as it writhed and sought out stimulation, rubbing against the inside of her upper thigh. She should definitely move away, if it had nothing to rub against, it would eventually go back down and they could get back to sleeping peacefully. Away, in this case however, meant off the hammock and that just would not do.

 

So Peridot stayed where she was, feeling that searching tentacle wriggling slowly against her leg. It twisted to the side, brushing much closer to the apex of Peridot’s thighs and causing tingles to shoot through her entire body. Her eyes flicked up to Lapis’s face, taking in the flush that had settled on her cheeks, the way her brows furrowed just a little as she sought out more pleasure, and the huffs coming from her mouth.

 

Maybe letting the tentacle do what it wanted wasn’t such a bad idea, Peridot decided, taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves. She shifted further on top of Lapis, lining their hips, and her member, up snugly. The tentacle curled and brushed firmly against the growing heat between Peridot’s legs, eliciting a gasp.

 

Even through two layers of clothing, Peridot could feel how hot and slick the tentacle was, spreading lubrication desperately against Lapis's skirt. It made her bite her lip, canting her hips forward a bit to grind against the stimulation and Peridot needed more. 

 

She pressed her hand against Lapis’s shoulder and shook gently, “Lapis, Lapis, get up.”

 

The other gem was mostly unresponsive, lost in a deep sleep. The only movement was Lapis pulling Peridot closer and arching sharply, sending her writhing bulge harder between Peridot’s legs.

 

Moaning, Peridot tried again, voice coming out breathless,” Lapis, please, I want you.”

 

This time Lapis let out the tiniest whimper and her skirt phased off, freeing her fully erect tentacle. It curled itself between Peridot legs, rubbing at her core insistently, the tip seeking out the warmest place and trying to press into her through her uniform. Unable to resist temptation any longer, Peridot phased the bottom part of her uniform away and angled her hips to allow the tentacle to push inside.

 

It didn’t waste any time, slipping in without any of Lapis’s usual care or restraint. Peridot grimaced at the initial pain, wiggling her hips to try and get used to the stretch as the tentacle began to thrust shallowly. It took a little bit for the wetness to spread enough that pain turned to pleasure; by the time Peridot started meeting each thrust, Lapis was whimpering desperately.

 

Recognizing the furrowed brows and clenched teeth that heralded an orgasm in her lover, Peridot pouted and thought fast for a solution. She slipped her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around the base of Lapis’s tentacle, squeezing tightly. She felt the muscles there fighting against her grip, but she ignored it. She couldn’t get quite as deep this way, but that was fine, the tentacle was still curling against a place inside her that made her muscles feel weak.

 

Lapis gave a nearly pained groan above her and Peridot glanced up to see her face with a heavy blush, eyes clenched tightly shut. Her lips were moving, but she still seemed to be asleep, mumbling something desperately. Peridot tilted her head and leaned up a bit to hear better.

 

“...-t. -ot. -dot. -ridot, -eridot, Peridot,” Lapis was chanting her name over and over, voice high pitched and begging.

 

Arousal shot through Peridot like lightning and she drove down onto Lapis’s tentacle harder and faster. Her moans were coming louder, Peridot not bothering to muffle them, feeling the tentacle throbbing and writhing in her grip and inside her. She kept her pace steady, feeling her climax approaching and needing the continued pressure to send her over the edge.

 

Her rhythm began to falter and her muscles trembled and Peridot felt Lapis clutch her blindly. Then, Peridot released her hold on the tentacle and slammed down, burying it deep inside her and sending herself into an orgasm. She was vaguely aware of Lapis whining and arching up into her, the tentacle throbbing and filling Peridot with spurts of warmth.

 

Then Peridot relaxed, head resting on Lapis’s chest and panting lightly. She nearly jumped off the hammock in shock when Lapis’s arms encircled her waist.

 

“Holy smokes, Peri,” Lapis’s voice rang out, thick with sleep and arousal, “What a way to wake up.”

 

“Sorry!” Peridot looked up in shock, feeling a flash of guilt, “I tried to wake you, then I got… carried away.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lapis tried to reassure, placing a kissing on Peridot’s gem and sending pleasant tingles through her, “I didn’t mind.”

 

They shifted around a bit, Lapis’s tentacle retracting back into its sheath and both of them phasing their clothes back on. Peridot felt much more tired than she had earlier and curled up against Lapis’s side again, “I think I can finally get that nap, now.”


End file.
